Blank Canvas
by TheDiscombobulatedDiva
Summary: Ceil is sent out to find the Christmas Demon, a serial killer who is running wild in London. During this he takes in a young woman who claims to know about the kiler but there is more to the story then it seems. CeilXOC small hints. Chap 1 re-done
1. Bookstore

Hello people I am alive! So, I have just started watching Kuroshitsuji and this hit me so bare with me. Consider this a pet project so I can get back into the habit of writing for you all. I must say that I am glad to have people who are willing to put up with me; anyway I hope you enjoy.

Now there are a lot of stories out there so thank you for picking this one. Also, I do not own Kuroshitsuji but you knew that already, all I own is my OC and the plot for this story.

Oh and thank you Yana Toboso because now when I hear "Sebastian" the crab from "The Little Mermaid" doesn't automatically pop into my head.

* * *

Earl Ciel Phantomhive exited the black horse draw carriage as he walked out onto the cobble stone streets of London. On a Saturday as expected the little shopping district was humming about with people. Ciel adjusted his hat as a tall man appeared next to him; his butler Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel huffed as a swarm of people carrying bundles of just purchased goods rushed by him.

"I told you today was a bad day. We need to go back." Ciel huffed again.

Sebastian just smiled as he followed the young Earl down the street towards a small bookstore on the corner.

"Yes, but you have been postponing this book as a gift for Lady Elizabeth for over three weeks now." Sebastian replied with a sly tone.

Ciel frowned again as his eyes narrowed, keeping him focused on the sights in front of him. The pair continued walking down the street, the sound of Ciel's cane and both of their feet created a rhythm that blended in with the bustle of the crowds.

Click, clack, click, clack.

"How many do you want sir?"

Click, clack, click, clack.

"Yes, ma'am we should have it ready by now!"

Click, clack, click, clack.

"Did you hear? She killed again today, poor bastard never stood a chance."

Click, clack…

Ciel paused at this one conversation between the two men standing on the sidewalk. A portly man with large bushy eyebrows clicked his tongue at the news the young man with the moustache presented him with.

"The Christmas Demon again, I swear they need to take that pretty head of hers and post it on a spike!" spat out the portly man.

"They say his whole mouth was destroyed, nothing but bone, muscle, and some skin." The young man cringed, "It's terrifying."

The two gentlemen continued their conversation as they walked down the street away from Ceil and Sebastian's earshot.

Ceil continued to look at them reviewing what they said in his mind.

"Sebastian." Ceil said and Sebastian immediately smiled.

"I will investigate. I am sure you can try to make it to the bookstore by yourself can't you?" he said gesturing to the bookstore a few feet away.

Ceil scoffed again as he continued the rhythm of his shoes and his cane clicking down the stone street towards the old bookshop. He opened the door to the small shop that was covered in books on every shelf and wall. He pushed the door open further and walked in, a small bell at the top of the door rang to let them know he entered.

A woman with a navy blue dress turned the corner from behind one of the bookshelves and smiled at Ceil as he walked towards her. Her somewhat long black hair was back into an unruly ponytail and her dressed looked as if she had worn it for three years. She had some oil and dirt smudged onto her face and it gave some depth to her pale white skin.

"Ah ha ha ha, you will have to pardon my appearance sir. I was just unloading a new batch of books from an earlier delivery." she stated nervously as she tried to wipe a smudge on her face, only to spread it out even more.

Ceil sighed as he walked over to the bookcase behind her and began flipping through a book as the girl walked off with a stack of books in her hand towards the door. Just then the door opened and the girl, along with her books, were sent crashing onto the floor. Sebastian looked from the crack he made in the door, walking inside the shop to see he almost stepped on the girl. He smiled as he helped her collect her books that had become sprawled out along the floor.

"I am terribly sorry miss." Sebastian said as he handed her a book, taking a moment to look at the title; Great Works of Art.

The girl grabbed the book out of his hand as she reclaimed her stack and sat it down upon the counter.

"Thank you sir!" she said smiling at Sebastian.

Ceil looked up when he heard the crash and was even more annoyed when it turned out it was Sebastian's fault.

"Sebastian." Ceil called in his normal tone as Sebastian apologized once again and walked over to his master.

"Try to be more careful." Ceil said to him, as if he were scorning a little child.

"Now do you have any information on the Christmas Demon.?" He whispered at Sebastian.

Sebastian's smile turned into a small frown, "I am sorry, but people are just too scared to talk about the murderer."

"OH! I know all about the Christmas Demon!" said the girl who had made her way to behind the counter.

Both gentlemen looked up as she smiled back at them.

"I know a friend who was kidnapped by her and lived to talk about it! You know why they call her the Christmas Demon?"

Ceil shook his head, a little stunned that this girl was so willing to talk to them about this subject matter.

The girl drew a wide creepy smile, "Well, from what my friend said she has large green eyes and is always covered in blood and whenever she kills someone she smiles like a child come Christmas time."

Sebastian smirked, "My, my, my, how interesting."

The girl continued to smile. "I like talking about it since I have an actual second hand account of what goes on. I can understand it better then these poor people out here."

She picked up the books she had on the counter and picked them up once again a headed towards the back room.

"When you are ready to check out please ring the bell!" she called out as she disappeared behind the curtain.

Ceil closed the book he was flipping through and sighed again putting it back on the shelf. "Well at least we know how the killer received her name. Not much help though, maybe…if we could get her and her friend for an interrogation."

Sebastian looked at his master, "I can question her if you wish."

Ceil looked at the curtain that the young woman went trough.

"I have a better idea let's invite her to dinner. Something tells me she doesn't have anywhere to stay. Judging from her appearance I take it that her living conditions are not that great. I guess she thought I would believe that "unloading the shipment" story." Ceil started off again towards the door before he stopped, his back towards Sebastian.

"I take that back. Hire her."

Sebastian was a little shocked but didn't show it through his facial expression.

"Are you sure young master?"

Ceil continued walking out, "Yes."

Sebastian smirked, "Showing compassion are we? That is very becoming of you."

Ceil only scoffed as he walked outside of the store. It was true he was showing some since of compassion for the girl. She seemed smart and well kept in some since. She just needed a start.

My God…what is he thinking?

Sebastian smiled again and rang the bell as the young woman came out a few seconds later. Of course when he offered her the job she was ecstatic and immediately accepted. Given the address by Sebastian she said that she would be there by eight 'o clock that night after she closed the shop, and set up for her replacement.

Sebastian replied with his trademark smile and exited the shop.

The girl ran towards the door and waved the two good bye and then stepped back into her shop, clicking the lock signaling people that the shop was closed.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE IGNORE THAT LAST POST!!! IT WAS A ACCIDENT! A NEW REAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!!!


End file.
